1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image storage system, and more particularly to a digital image storage system for transmitting a digital images.
2. Description of Related Art
In this field of art, various types of image storage have been proposed for storing images taken by digital cameras.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-69684 has proposed to transmit images to an image storage from a camera when the camera is coupled to the image storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,335 has proposed a docking adapter for transferring stored images from an electronic still camera to a host computer.
However, there have been problems and disadvantages still left in the related arts. For example, the related arts have not proposed in detail the control for conducting the transmission and the storage of the digital images.